


To Jupiter

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: I feel dumb





	To Jupiter

So high on the charts that there's nowhere to go except for below  
knowledge is power so I guess that makes this an overload  
  
The head on my shoulders is really weighing me down  
there's no other option so i'm going out of town  
  
I'm Taking a trip   
to the planet Jupiter  
To get myself   
a lot more stupider


End file.
